Freedom Of The Skies
by Figomann
Summary: A new World of Wizardkind, a new form of government, a global network of power. And 2 prophecies, one human and the other from the creatures of the land, surround 1 boy. Watch as the oppressed grow and discover life, love, trust and war...
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom Of The Skies**

This is my first story that I've published so please tell me whether you like it or not. thanks and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own anything that I came up with originally, namely characters, techniques, creatures that I made up. Don't steal them please.

Darkness…..

Just darkness…..

Wait….. I hear something…..

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a voice shouted before a bright light blinded him and a sharp pain erupted in his head and body. He could hear screaming before he realized that it was coming from him. The pain…. Oh the pain was horrible….. before something strange happened. The pain slowly disappeared and a warm feeling flowed through him before,

a voice, an angelic voice spoke softly to him whilst he could feel an embrace around him, as if someone was hugging him. But he couldn't understand what she was saying, at least he thought it was a she from the voice; it was like listening to the wind. Before it all faded to nothing, the same nothing that has happened every time he has had this dream in the past 10 years. But tonight was different, tonight his world would change. Because as he exited his dream, a voice he did understand spoke to him for the first time since he started having these dreams. A voice he would meet in person later on in his life, a voice which said,

"**Its time to awaken my sleeping storm"**

Has to be a girl, I hope.

When all of a sudden Harry, was upright in his bed, after his aunt had banged on his door to wake him up to cook breakfast. Inside the tiny room under the stairs life for Harry wasn't very good at the moment. He has lived with his aunt and uncle since they found him on the stairs of their home in the morning. He has lived with them since then and suffered under them his whole life.

If you were to look at Harry at the moment, you would think he lives on the street, never ate food and has never washed, for that was how bad his life was in the home of the Dursleys. This is due to a certain old man who can never stop meddling in the life of others, although Harry would not find out this piece of information for a while. For now he would continue to do the usual. Cook breakfast for the family, be hit by the family for no reason, do chores after that, be beaten for that and then maybe get something to eat.

Now one would think that others in the neighborhood would notice an abused child in the most uptight, most observant, prying neighborhood in Britain but that wasn't a problem due to certain wards by the ever illustrious headmaster who wanted the child to have a rough upbringing. Why the interest in this child? Easily answered, he was the downfall of Voldemort, the child of prophecy and also the heir to one of the richest Ancient and Noble houses in the World, due to Voldemort's actions that reduced the family size of the Potter line to 1 from over 50. But enough of that because today as in his dream, Harry's life was going to change, for inside a vault, deep inside Gringotts and Ironforge, an ancient scroll was awakened, sent out a pulse of magic, informing both banks that a magical maturity was due. As top agents of both banks descended to the banks depths to recover the scrolls, the banks respective councils were in uproar as that particular vault was supposed to be closed permanently due to the line dieing out. Apparently they had been deceived. Someone would pay, after their charge was recovered.

But the pulse didn't stop there, it reverberated throughout the magical world, informing agents around the world whilst zeroing in on their charges location, it how the agents locate their charges so soon. But the pulse also informs the others like the IWC about its activation. It acts as a beacon to inform others that a magical maturity for an Ancient and Noble house is to occur. What few people know is that some ancient houses have allies and protectors. Now I won't say who has what but an example would be Griffindor with griffins as allies and protectors. All Griffindor Heirs has griffin familiars. Like all Slytherin Heirs had snake familiars. In this instance, deep in the mountains, a reptilian eye opened, along with other around it. **"The storm has awakened, find him"** the largest of the creatures spoke with authority that was immediately obeyed as many of these creatures spread from the mountain ranges in search of their charge.


	2. Extraction

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own anything that I came up with originally, namely characters, techniques, creatures that I made up. Don't steal them please.

In Hogwarts, our ancient and cunning headmaster was at the moment asleep. Age is a wonderful and troublesome thing for even a being as powerful as him must sleep too, but that was cut short as the pulse destroyed his monitoring devices which is what initially awoke him. As he surveyed the damage, he decided to scry as to the goings on at no.4 Privet drive. What he saw made him a very angry individual, for he saw 2 teams of beings. Goblins and Dwarfs were taking down his blood wards to retrieve their ward, his weapon and future paycheck. He couldn't allow that and with a flourish had apparated to Harry's current location.

Outside no.4 Privet Drive 5 minutes earlier…

2 teams of individuals arrived at the same time, 30 seconds after the pulse stopped at that current location. What they found appalled and angered them at the same time. They saw each other. Now the appalling part was that they this has happened before with the same two teams before when they went to retrieve the last Potter for his maturity ritual and many times before and after that. And like last time they arrived at the same time. The Goblins walked away with James Potter to Gringotts for his Maturity Ceremony that time. This time the result would be different. This time, the dwarfs would have the next potter or by Thor's Hammer they were going to murder some goblins.

"Alrighty then lads, get those wards down, whilst I talk to the Goblin Commander" the Dwarf Commander said to his troops before he started walking to the Goblin Commander. Following his rivals lead, the Goblin Commander relayed the same orders to his warriors before also walking toward his rival.

It was like one of those old western movies where a showdown occurs. Man on man, or in this case, dwarf on goblin. As they walked toward each other the tension rose as the distance closed and ward after ward dropped due to the combined efforts of the 2 teams.

Before they could initiate the showdown, a cry from one of the dwarf soldiers tore both commanders attention from each other.

"What's the situation?" the dwarven commander thundered. "Sir, there are blood wards on the house." The soldier replied to which the commander became agitated. "What kind of blood wards?" "Uh, magic binding, hate-inducing for muggles, a magical darkness and a form of the fidelius charm sir. They were applied by a powerful wizard," and taking the chance to pull out a strange device, the soldier inputted the charm into the device via the ward and out came a slip of paper which read "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE". Taking the slip of paper to his commander, another showdown occurred as the goblin commander had an identical slip of paper in his hand that read the same as his. "We have a problem" stated the Goblin Commander. "Agreed" replied the Dwarven Commander. Just as they finished this strange exchange of words, the wards dropped and a confused Harry walked out of the house to the surprise of both teams.

But as can be expected of Dwarfs, when there is gold in sight, you don't fuck around and waste time looking at it. So in the coolest maneuver Harry has ever seen, the smallest dwarf in the squad ran towards Harry but in his way were the Goblins. Using his fellow squad members, they threw him through the air, over everyone else and he landed feet first right in front of Harry. Before anyone could do anything about it, he had already slapped on a portkey onto Harry's wrist and in a swirl of colors, Harry was whisked away to the safety of Ironforge, not a moment too soon as Dumbledore apparated in a few seconds later to find his wards gone, Harry gone and an empty street.

You didn't think they were going to stick around do you. Although the dwarves did count this encounter as one in their favor over their rivals. At this point, Dumbledore was a very pissed off man. So angry was he that he walked into the Dursley household, summon all its member and apply the cruciatus curse until his anger waned. Then he proceeded to obliviate all the members and reapply the wards around the house for when Harry arrived back. Taking care to make the hate charm more pronounced as Harry must be punished for leaving. Then he left to call the Order of the Phoenix members in for a meeting to find Harry. Either he would have Harry in the palm of his hands or he would make sure that the boy didn't live through Hogwarts.

If only he knew what forces were at work to ensure this Childs survival.


	3. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own anything that I came up with originally, namely characters, techniques, creatures that I made up. Don't steal them please.

All around there were little blue orbs circling him. It was the strangest sensation he has ever experienced. Not even when he accidentally ended up on the school roof after running from Dudley and his goons. Now that sensation sucked. Being squished from all sides is not a happy feeling but this was nice and it didn't hurt.

But all good things come to an end, like now…

"OOOOPPPHH!" was the sound that left his mouth as all his air escaped his small body as he landed flat on his stomach.

"Ay lad, I bet that woke you up!" roared the commander in laughter along with his troops.

"Uuuhhh" was all the response Harry gave the commander.

"Come now, up and at 'em, we still have things to do."

Slowly Harry regained his breath as he sat up and regained his bearings. This did help him assuage his position as he was shit-scared at the moment. I mean wouldn't you also be scared if you just walked out the house to start working on the garden and find 2 groups of beings he has only seen in movies, when he's lucky enough to watch when the Dursleys are out the house, standing there before the smallest one pulls a Crouching Tiger on you and attaches a bracelet to your forearm. Now I don't know about you but for Harry, that kind of sealed the deal that he might be in some serious shit.

"Don't look so scared lad, all will be explained shortly." Said the commander to Harry when he saw that Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You have no idea how many times I see that same look on your face." The commander said lightly in humor.

Calling forth all the courage he could muster at that point in time, Harry asked this being/creature kindly, "What are you and why have you taken me?"

Now this statement shocked all in the room. For your information, they were currently in a medium sized hall with a fireplace on the wall, many portraits showing many dwarfs in various actions ranging from fighting with axes to riding dragons. There was also an oak table in the centre of the room which has plenty of space for around 20 people. There are also a few people in this room, the 15 warriors, Harry and 4 others he didn't notice before. 3 were male and 1 was a female. The female was adorned in a strange white garment that looked spotless and seemed to shine on its own and the female was one of the most beautiful people Harry has ever seen, even if she was a little short. It was she that stepped up to Harry first and introduced herself.

"Little one, my name is Arwyn; I am one of the Ladies of the Wind, the seers of the Dwarven Kingdom. I understand that you are a little confused right now so let me help clear your confusion but I first need your help. Please can you tell me what you know about Wizardkind?"

With a little hesitation, Harry replied, "I know that my relatives hate it, they said that magic is evil.

"Thank you child, now let me clear up this for you, Magic isn't evil, and it is neutral. All beings use it in one form or another. Remember that it is intent that shapes all magic. That is what you are little one. A being of magic, but first, please take a seat." And with that she directed Harry to a chair near the fireplace that was currently lit.

As he took a seat he realized that the warriors had left, leaving him alone with Arwyn and the 3 other men and the commander, who all took a seat around him.

"Now child, you are currently in Ironforge, one of the 3 Great Cities in the world. The other 2 are Gringotts and Stormwind. Each Great City also represents a Bank. In Ironforge, there are dwarfs that are the race that built and control Ironforge and its respective Bank. We are Dwarfs. In Gringotts, the race that built and controls that city and Bank are Goblins and Stormwind is run and controlled by humans. We are located in Mount Everest, the goblins are located below ground in Britain and Stormwind is located above ground in the United States in the Blackface Mountains. We are all rivals in everything from warriors, weapons, politics, art and especially money."

"Not to mention Quidditch." One of the 3 men mentioned.

"Indeed, Quidditch too, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Little one, you were brought here because a great evil has been done. You child, are Harry Potter. The last surviving member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and as such, your upbringing should have been different if what our retrieval commander has reported is correct."

Now this confused our little hero, learning about where he was and the 3 great cities was cool but the comment of his upbringing did ring some alarms in his head. "What do you mean by different" asked Harry curiously.

"Well Harry, when they went to find you, they found out that a bad man was making your relatives hate you. That's why we know that your upbringing wasn't pleasant. Not to mention that you should never have been with them in the first place. Your parents wishes were ignored and that we cannot allow, so you shall not be returning to them." Said Arwyn with such force in her voice that it even shocked the 3 men with her into action. All 3 men were wearing shiny, plated armor with gold patterns and large weapons on their person.

"Hello Harry, my name is Grimlee, I was your family representative on the Dwarven Council." This was said by the dwarf with red hair and a large broadsword.

"Hello there lad, my name is Lowthorn and I am the ritual manager of this bank. Now don't be afraid, I am in charge of making sure you understand all there is to know about the magical world before your maturity, but we'll talk about that later." Said the dwarf with the black armor and gold patterns.

Finally the last dwarf was also the oldest; he had pure white hair and a large mace on his back with golden armor. "My boy, I am known as Silvertongue, the Potter Historian. It is my duty to teach you and guide you in life should your parents pass away. As I can imagine, you now understand that you are not a normal boy, am I right?"

With nothing to say as all this information was slowly making its way into his head, all he could do was nod his agreement with Silvertongue's statement. With that, Silvertongue continued.

"Harry my boy, you are a magical child. Which means you can use magic in some form. There are many different forms. There are so many forms that it would take all night to tell about them all. I will instead tell you about the form you are expected to take."

This confused our little man, which showed on his face as he asked, "What do you mean by expected?"

"Well, when you were born, your parents went into hiding and we couldn't administer the proper tests and checkups on you and when your parents died, you disappeared. We only just found you; so in essence, we have no idea what branch of magic you will represent."

This statement brought Harry to a near catatonic state as he processed Silvertongue's words. "What do you mean killed, why did my parents hide, who killed them, why couldn't you find me? In a flurry these questions flowed off Harry's tongue and it was Arwyn who quickly wrapped him in a hug and gently cooed reassuring words to him to calm him down and it was working for very soon he was once again of a stable mind but she didn't let him go, which he greatly appreciated.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Arwyn gently,

"Uh huh" said Harry softly as he nodded his head.

"Harry, your parents died fighting an evil man. Not the evil man who took you, another evil man. This man was known as Voldemort. He had many followers and he almost destroyed Britain before he died. Your parents died protecting you so that you could live Harry. From what we were able to find out, he died that night your parents died. When we came to help them, we found them dead and you gone. We searched high and low but we never found you until today." Said Arwyn softly.

"Do you remember when I said I am the ritual manager here in Ironforge? Well its because of that, that we found you. Deep inside our bank, there are the vaults that hold the money for our clients. It is usually one vault per person or family but it does vary. In one of our oldest vaults, the Potter vault to be precise, a pulse activated. It came from this scroll." And with that a large scroll was produced that was shining. "This is the potter lineage scroll and it has every potter in history on its parchment, it is what is used to find out when a magical maturity is due. Each wizard has two magical maturity rituals in their lifetime. 1 when they turn 11 and the other when they turn 17. This is due to 2 blocks in our magic that we are born with unlocking our magical power. Sometimes, a person can unlock special talents in either of their maturities although 17 is the usual age for talents to be unlocked. You are 11 my boy and it is time for your magical maturity ritual. After that, we will discuss where you shall live and where you shall attend school. Any Questions?" asked Lowthorn.

This did put Harry on edge as he was sure that his relatives were his guardians. "What about my relatives?"

"They are not a problem; Silvertongue is your magical guardian as per your parents will. So don't worry, we will take care of the grownup stuff and you can finally have fun and be a kid."

That Harry didn't have a problem with but before he could plan all his fun, Silvertongue decided to drop the proverbial hammer on him.

"Harry, you are of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter but you are also a member of the Dwarven Clan. Thus you must also represent the dwarven way of life. That means hard working, smart, resilient and strong. Just like a well made blade. Remember this phrase, RESPECT & HONOUR. This is both the Potter and Dwarven Clan Motto. Learn it, live it, love it. Moving on, its time for your maturity and after that, bed, we have work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, uh, Silvertongue." Replied Harry

"Just call me Gramps lad, all the potters did as I guided them and now you can too."

Nodding his head, Harry then turned to Lowthorn and asked, "What now?"

"Follow me lad, we're now going to go to the ritual room. It's safer for everyone else as it protects all who are not part of the ritual from any danger that the participants magic can bring forth."

And with that said they all rose from their chairs and proceeded to the fireplace. This worried Harry until gramps put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently in a fatherly fashion to reassure him. Together they watched Lowthorn say "Ritual room 1" and walk straight into the flames to Harry's amazement and disappear with just a small flare of the flames.

Next up was Harry and Gramps and Harry wasn't looking to good with that plan.

"Now Harry, I'm going to take you with me, don't be scared, it's perfectly safe." And with that said he took Harry and repeating Lowthorn's actions, the 2 disappeared into the flames with a bigger flare of the flame.


	4. Ritual Room pt1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters and I definitely don't own WOW or Warcraft or any of their characters. All three of these are too good for me. Plus I'm broke so that should kill any notion that I owe any of these treasures.

AN: I'm back, sorry it took so long to release the next chapter of this story, I was on my Choir tour to Italy and then my motherboard died. I only managed to retrieve my files just now so here you go, enjoy and please review. Oh and my inspiration for this chapter comes from author cap red and his/her story – King Who Lived, its his/her original idea from what I know. Thanks. Figomann

And with a whoosh, they arrived in a formal looking hall with more tapestries and paintings' depicting various battles but Harry wasn't interested in those because he was still stunned at how cool the flame travel was and this could be seen by those present in the room. It was almost instantaneous but whilst they were in the flames, he wasn't burnt but instead he felt at home in those flames, like they welcomed him but he figured it was probably the way they were meant to make people feel, so he dismissed it. Following their exit from the fireplace, Lowthorn moved over to them and started on his explanation.

"Harry, the magical world is global; every country has its own traditions and customs and their own ministry who's job is to manage and make life easier for those they serve. The ministry is meant to serve the people. For example the French and the Germans have many differences in their customs and traditions. The magical world also has many types of customs and traditions and there are also many different types of creatures in it. There's the humans and the dwarfs which would be us and there are the goblins, giants, merpeople, dragons and many others that you will learn about in school but what I want you to understand is that there is no evil or good creatures or magic, as Arwyn said, magic is about intent, so a unicorn which is a very pure and seen as a 'good' creature can still injure you if your endanger it or its herd."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…." Was all that Harry could say as he was still trying to process what Lowthorn had told him.

"….I think you broke him Lowthorn. He's been like this for 5 minutes now." chuckled Arwyn.

"Oh man, not again. I told you that you need to spice the explanation up a bit more, he's the third one today." whined the Commander. Yes the commander and his troops are still there, they're just out of sight except for the Commander. Protection detail, you know how it is. "Okay, I think I know what to do for this one" said the Commander. "Boys, get me the 'Mini Cricket'!" (AN: Anyone remember this one?)

"Sir yes sir!" the contingent replied and two of them disappeared from the room in a hurry to fetch whatever that device was. In the mean time, Arwyn had maneuvered Harry to a door by the walls which had a sign that read 'Preparation Room' so that he could get cleaned up whilst processing all that info Lowthorn had given him. Now Harry isn't stupid, far from it, but at this moment he was busy breaking through all of his previous beliefs that were imposed on him by his relative, excuse me, his abusive prison guards. So that is about 11 years of programming to break down. Yep, this was going to take a while. So whilst he was busy thinking, Arwyn was busy cleaning and grooming him and to her, he was like a lifeless doll, which deeply saddened her but then she reminded herself that they were going to fix his upbringing so that slightly cheered her up.

But one thing that was still on her mind was the ritual that Harry was about to take part in because it wasn't a normal ritual, it was in fact a highly unusual one because of all the others taking a part of it. If she remembered correctly, there were the Patil twins from the Ancient and Noble House of Patil, who practically run India and the mother is the Indian Minister of Magic. She was a scary woman and a loving mother even though she was highly independent, so her daughters were present.

There was the scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy; Draco was his name she believed. She never trusted the Malfoys; they were highly on the Dark Lords side even though they survived when Harry managed to destroy the Dark Lord.

Also in attendance were the last sons of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Weasley and Longbottom who were Ronald Bilius Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Both Houses were allied to Dumbledore in his fight against the Dark Lord in the last war and paid in some way for it, for example the finances and family members of the Weasley's and the Parents of Neville but enough dwelling in the past.

Last but not least were the daughters of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Greengrass and Delacour, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delacour. Susan is the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Enforcement in the British Ministry, a powerful woman by the name of Amelia Bones. Daphne the second last daughter of Greengrass and her family almost control all of the Apothecary's in Britain and their supplies and finally Fleur is then second last daughter of the French Minister for Magic in France.

Those were all the others partaking in today's maturity ritual. Quite the A-list isn't it. And the headliner is still in a slightly comatose state. '_Something needs to be done to bring Harry back to us,_' she thought As if to answer her recent thoughts, in walked the Commander with a silver case the size of a briefcase. He slowly and carefully opened it with the facial expression and movements of a kid opening the biggest present he's ever seen. It was downright scary on the Commanders face.

"Come here my precious, " the Commander cooed to whatever was in the case. This proceeded to utterly freak out Arwyn as she still had no idea what was in the case. It didn't take her long to find out as the Commander pulled out the smallest silver contraption that looked like a tiny pistol.

"uh, Commander, what is that?" asked Arwyn with great confusion.

"This my lady is the 'Mini Cricket' and what does it do? Let me show you, please stand back and away from Harry my lady." Asked the Commander as her proceeded to point the strange contraption towards Harry. Once Arwyn was clear from the line of fire, the Commander grinned and pulled the trigger.

What happened next can be best described as a rude awakening, Dwarf Style. As a great BOOM! Was heard outside the room and almost instantly the door to the Preparation room Splintered as the Commander sailed through it and subsequently the air from the recoil generated from the device and whilst he was sailing through the air, all that could be heard was a loud laughter as the Commander passed overhead before landing in a great sprawl on the other side of the hall. Inside the room was completely different as both Arwyn and Harry were plastered to the wall. How did this happen? I'll tell you how, the device released a compressed amount of air pressure that emitted a loud sound and force when the trigger was pulled. Thus forcing anyone in front of the weapon and holding the weapon in different directions. In short, an Air Horn on steroids but with air pressure added to the mix. AKA 'Mini Cricket'.

As everyone was slowly picking themselves up from the floor from when they had dropped to it as the Commander passed overhead, there were mixed reactions going on at that time in the room. The Soldiers were laughing themselves hoarse, Lowthorn was grumbling as the splinters from the door had knocked over his glass onto his lap and Gramps was the only one looking a little confused and worried. That expression was soon shared by everyone as he asked a simple yet crucial question. "Where the hell is Harry and Arwyn!" Thus followed the biggest stampede into the room as they were now worried about the well being of one of their Ladies of the Wind and their charge/grandson, only to arrive in the room and witness a truly spectacular thing...

Arwyn was holding Harry up as he was currently laughing his ass off. And right behind both of them were two imprint in the wall in the shape of a small boy and female. Why were they laughing? Simple really, when the Commander fired the 'Mini Cricket' Harry did in fact wake up from his comatose state and what was the first thing he saw, a flying dwarf flying through the air away from him and smashing through a door before wiping out on the other side of the Hall. It like a scene outta a movie he had seen when he was younger. He couldn't remember clearly but it was about aliens and earth but moving on. After their well being was secured, they then proceeded to clothe Harry in white robes, the symbolism as stated by Gramps was of presenting yourself as an untainted figure in the face of magic.

"Harry, before we go any further, we need to explain what is going to happen before you enter the room, that's why we are in this hall and it acts as an entrance hall for the ritual room. When we discovered that it was time for your maturity ritual, yours was not the only one that was due. Magic controls when it is time for a maturity ritual, so we might have one or many rituals occurring together at one time. This happens in all three banks so rest assured, other rituals are also happening as we speak, magic determines who goes where, we just follow its will. So today, you will not be alone in your maturity ritual. There are in fact 8 others who will be partaking in the ritual alongside you. This ritual also serves as an inheritance test to see if you come from other families. How this happens is that after the ritual, a parchment for each of those that took part in the ritual pops up and displays all that magic did to you. Whether it was increasing your power or finding a new family relation, it is all displayed on the piece of parchment that you will all receive." Lowthorn ranted on as if it was the most amazing thing on the planet whilst the others in the room just groaned, minus Harry of course as they have heard this same speech countless times before and will continue to hear it for countless times more.

"Excuse me Lowthorn, but shouldn't the others in the room also hear this explanation?" queried Harry.

"Of course they should and they have dear lad, you are the last to arrive but that is to be expected considering what has happened to you today." chuckled Lowthorn as Harry too started to chuckle a bit after he spotted the Commander.

"Harry my boy, when you enter the room, you will walk next to Silvertongue up to the platform where the others will waiting, following that, he will leave you up on the platform and proceed to the safety area of the room where we will be observing you. More on the ritual itself will be explained when you enter the room but we must move along, we dwarfs are not known for our tardiness. Remember that. Now lets move along." said Lowthorn as they all stood to leave.

"After you my lady." said Gramps as he let Arwyn lead the procession to the actual ritual room. As she passed, the rest of them followed her into the room.

* * *

As they reached the door to the Actual Ritual Room, a silver plate was on the door, on it read;

_Beyond this door magic holds true_

_No deceit or lies will pass through_

_Heritage will be set free as many will see_

_Magic is we who pass judgment to thee _

_who seek to be free_

_Magic Will See_

"Whoa..." Harry said softly as he read the plate. It was a little nerve wracking for him at this point.

"Harry, we are about to enter the ritual room, once you enter, you cant leave until the ritual is finished, are you ready?" asked his Gramps sincerely.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Harry just nodded and proceeded to follow his Gramps into the room and what a room it was. I bet you were expecting to see a damp, dark dungeon that was dreary and creepy but these aren't the goblins we're talking about.

These are dwarfs, so the room was quite large with gold rimmed portraits of all races of creature present in the room and a large wall on the side of the room with the names of all those partaking in the ritual on it, side by side on large pieces of parchment, at the moment blank, awaiting magics influence on them. On a wall adjacent to the wall with the ritual participants names, a large area was warded off, Harry assumed for the observers. And finally in the center of the room there stood all the other participants, surrounded by their respective families. For Harry, this was a truly scary time for him because he had never met another wizard before and he was quite unnerved.

"Don't worry Harry, they're just as scared as you." whispered Gramps to Harry as they were walking to the center of the room. Harry didn't see but as he continued towards the center of the room with his Gramps, the others that accompanied him into the room soon proceeded to head towards the warded area along with the other participants parents following until it was just Harry and his Gramps along with the other kids.

"Now Harry, I'm still going to be here with you, just in that area behind you watching your ritual so don't worry, ill still be here for you. I'm not about to loose my next apprentice so soon."Gramps finished with a small chuckle. This did help calm Harry down and soon his Gramps had to leave as well but before he left, he left Harry with these parting words.

"Listen, Harry, Listen to the magic around you. Don't be afraid. I'm proud of you." and with that he too left for the warded area. Taking the time to look at his fellow ritual participants that were standing all over the area, he saw a pair Indian looking of twins who looked a little nervous but very excited, they were joined by another girl with flaming red hair who was quite cute. Now she looked downright frightful, when she noticed Harry looking, she had a slightly curious look that appeared on her face but then Harry then smiled at her and she smiled back, which Harry took as a good sign. He was then greeted with the worried faces of both the white haired boy and the redhead boy and the face with a fake grin from the brunette, chubby kid and the platinum blond girl to hide their nervousness. That helped him realize that they were in his shoes too, unsure of what was to come but they all wouldn't be left in suspense for too long as after a few seconds after his Gramps entered the warded area it seems, the room started to dim. Slowly at first then gradually faster until there was barely any light in the room at all before a single rune appeared on the ground. This was followed by a breeze seemingly sweeping through the room before the white haired kid just started to walk to the rune on the floor and stood in it.

Then...

…...

…...

…...

Another rune lit up followed by the same breeze except this time the redhead girl walked into the rune. This process continued until the 5 rune showed up. By now Harry had figured out that the breeze that follows must somehow tell that person that its their turn on the rune. This time as the breeze swept through, all that were left that weren't on a rune were Harry and the platinum blond. The time before was the twins followed by the redhead boy and the brunette boy. As the breeze reached him, all Harry could hear was a minuscule whoosh before a whispery voice that he almost didn't hear say '_come' _before it felt like someone had taken over his body and moved him into the rune. This terrified the hell outta him but it felt like he was a prisoner in his own body so he couldn't scream. He was just along for the ride now. Soon as the last girl moved onto her rune. A booming voice thundered out, "**WHO COMES BEFORE WE" **simultaneously all of the participants including Harry to his great shame, squealed "WE DO" before the voice replied "**LET THE SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF MAGIC COME UNDONE, SAYS WE WHO ARE ONE. BREAK THE CHAINS THAT BIND, AND BECOME OF ONE MIND" **And as those words were said, all the runes bathed their occupants in a white flare of magic.

Harry could feel the magic flying on, around, in and between his body, mind and he felt happy, like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. What he didn't know was that outside of the runes, in the observers area, everyone there could see how well everyone was progressing for as your magic gradually matured, the glow brightened until it was pure white and then your first maturity was complete. Now that is all col and dandy but one rune wasn't progressing at all, one guess which one.

Harry's rune was in fact pulsing and this meaning was not lost on those present, watching. The person in that rune was tainted with black magic. In essence, magic with the most impure of intentions. The ramifications of that taint in the person would do two things, either kill them or make them stronger after magic removed that taint. Its magic, of course it would remove the taint. And so it did with a final pulse and as earth shattering scream that followed which greatly angered those present especially Gramps and Arwyn as that scream meant that the dark taint was in fact something that has been forbidden and banned on the highest level for centuries and their charge was a container of one. But before they could speculate what that might mean, the previously pulsing rune was now a shade of red. In these rituals, a red shade means that the occupant has block on them. This isn't uncommon although rare, its the fact that this block was so powerful that unnerved them. The shade was now blood red going on ruby red due to the rune breaking down the block.

And with a final push, the red dissipated and the rune finally started turning white. This series of events shocked, awed and truly infuriated some in the observation area as that confirmed that this child was special in more ways than one and in the mind of another, truly blessed to still be alive. Now inside Harry's mind, it was pure euphoria. He was happy and feeling better than he had in years. And the surprises that were about to be sprung on him would truly rock his world for at that moment, a voice he's heard in his dreams for many years, a voice he now believed to be real spoke to him.

"**Its time to awaken my sleeping storm"**

"Holy Shit! Your real!" Harry exclaimed as he found himself in a plain field, with the northern lights above him. As he spun around trying to find the voice a giggle in his ear made him jump in fright clear across the plain. "Holy Hell!" he yelled as he landed flat on his face. By now the giggle had progressed to a full blown laughter. "**Oh Harry, (giggle) come my dear, we have much to discuss"** and with that two lounge chairs popped into existence in the clearing and this woman now led a grumbling Harry to them. "**Do you know who I am Harry?" **she asked.

"The lady from my dreams, the one who always comforts me." Harry replied with a confused look on his face. "But how is that possible?" he finished

"**Harry, I am everywhere, I will always be with one of my children for you are my child. Harry I am what you call Magic. But I am know as Celeste. You are precious to me and I know all that has happened to you so please don't be afraid. I am here to help you." Celeste finished. ** This had Harry very confused before realization dawned on him. Then he freaked out. "Your WHAT!"

"**Yes Harry, I am magic. I am here to help you." **

"How?" Harry was still a little shaken by her revelation.

"**I am here to undo the chains that bind you and set you free. I now what has happened to you but that has changed now. You are with people who love you so please live my child. Be the best that you can and I will help you when I can, be strong for you Grandfather and your friends. And be strong for your parents. They are with me and know that they are always watching over you and they love you. They know what has happened to you but its alright for you are with people who love you now. And one final thing before I finish here my child, you are very blessed, you just haven't felt it yet, give it time and when you find it, hold onto it, for true strength comes from protecting those you love. Be strong my child."**

By the end of her speech, Harry was in tears and by the time she was talking about his parents, she had wrapped him in her arms and was holding him tight for he needed to know those words if he was to survive what life had planned for him. As he calmed down, he replied "Thank you ma'am, thank you so much." and then renewed his tears.

"**Its okay Harry, now before I go, I want you to know that I have helped the best I can and blessed you with a few things, but know that hard work can achieve all. Its time to go my dear, sweet dreams" **and with that she kissed him on the forehead and he left the plain. As he left she stood to say a final word.

**the chains that bind have come undone**

**for magic is we**

**our will be done**


	5. Ritual Room pt2 & Results

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own anything that I came up with originally, namely characters, techniques, creatures that I made up. Don't steal them please.

AN: I'm back, it's been a few years but it's my time now and I intend to finish this story as best I can. Thanks for the support.

As he left the plain, it seemed to him that time had slowed down because it was taking a while to wake up. So in that time he had a deep conversation with himself and made a few life choices. "Alright harry, it's time to make some choices. Firstly we won't let anybody else hurt us like that right? Of course not, but I won't become another Dudley. We need to be smart and in control. We need to protect ourselves and look cool doing it too, like Hughey", as he remembered the boy with the afro from that TV show he saw at Mrs. Figgs house, The Boondocks. "I will admit that it is nice to meet gramps, maybe he will help me pull it off. Yeah, and that lady in the shining dress was so nice to me. Her name was Arwyn, I remember now. Okay so we have a plan, protect ourselves, be smart and cool and have fun too. Sweet. Now… when am I waking up?" thought harry. "**Now" **needless to say that sudden answer scared him wide awake.

"My lady, it appears that we have some investigating to do with the revelations we have shared here today" Lowthorn stated to his lady. "Indeed you do sir, but for now, we shall finish this ritual, then I shall take my leave for the temple and gramps here will continue the care of our young charge" Arwyn replied amidst some grumbling from gramps at the age barbs she hit him with. Now whilst harry was having that adventure in his mind, the ritual was still ongoing. At this stage all the runes including Harry's had reached a pure white glow, at this point, in the order they reached the runes, the runes respectfully pulsed then a beam of magic shot forth from that particular rune to a its respective parchment on the wall. As this happened across all the runes, everyone in the observation area was quite anxious to see what was displayed alas the wall was too far to see clearly.

Once the last rune was done sharing its information on the parchment of Draco Malfoy, the light around the participants died out and before any of the children could awaken, those in the observation booth heard this. **"IT IS DONE, PROTECT MY CHILDREN" **Upon hearing this those observing were a little stunned to say the least because that last part was new. Anyway, this also prompted the releasing of the children and as one, you could also argue that they hit the floor at the same time, all the children hit the floor, some were awake, others a little tired and 6 were out cold. Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Susan, Neville and of course Harry were all knocked out cold. This has significance because the more tired the more powerful. At this stage all those in the observation section rushed to their respective charges whilst in the background, dwarven ritual staff moved silently and moved the parchment to the next chamber for viewing.

Due to the nature of information that this parchment may contain, it was deemed necessary that they become confidential to their respective clientele. As each group left the room, those with unconscious charges waited whilst the healers revived all their kids. It should be noted that inside all the banks, wand usage is forbidden without dire cause for security reasons. By the time the healers reached Harry, (for some reason he was last) everyone was up and about. As the healer woke Harry up, the first person he saw was Gramps. "Uuuhhh, I don't like this waking up on the floor business gramps.." said Harry to great laughter from Gramps. "My boy no one does but it happens. Anyway, Lady Arwyn had to leave but you will see her soon enough. Now up and at 'em, we have some reading to do." And with that Harry and Gramps moved forth to the door to the Reading Chamber.

Upon entering the room Harry had the opportunity to observe the kids parents and frankly, that pretty much made his night. The first thing he saw was the redhead being laughed at by his twin brothers? It made him smile. Then he saw how some families were very quiet although when he saw the parents of Daphne, Padma & Parvati and Susan looked INTENSE. He quickly looked away because he didn't need that kind of attention. "So Gramps, what are we doing now?" asked Harry. "My boy, we are now going to read what gift or gifts you possess that Lady Celeste bestowed upon you at birth." Replied Gramps. "You know Lady Celeste?!" started Harry. "Of Course my boy, she has spoken to me too but that's for another day to discuss. Now what is gonna happen is we are going to go to our viewing station and discuss what happened okay?" to which Harry just nodded whilst walking beside Gramps to the station with the Potter name on dais.

Inside the station there were a few chairs and on the table was the parchment with Harry's results. As they all took a seat and I mean all, the Commander was still with Harry and Gramps and he had 2 of his men for close quarter's protection detail which didn't go unnoticed by the others in the ritual with mixed reactions. So they all sat and started to read the parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

**Noted Observation**: Immediate Medical Examination Required – Physical Impairment Present

**Parents**:

James Potter & Lily Potter nee Evans of The Most Noble & Ancient House of Potter

Keeper of Order in Her Majesties Kingdom of Britannia

**Official Titles**:

Duke Potter & Lady Potter

**Participants Title**:

Duke Harry Potter (Heir to Duke Potter) _*See Royal Responsibilities_

**Observations of Ritual**:

Blocked Core

Physical Impairment

Blocked Abilities – _to be stated below_

_**His Highness Lord Ironclaw has been informed of treatment._

**Ritual Results:**

Correction of Physical disabilities – Eye sight

Correction of Mental ailments – Magical Tumour (_engineered_)

Parseltongue

Draconic Senses – _Training tbd_

Draconic Physical Strength

***Royal Responsibilities:**

Enrolment in the Royal Air Force College Cranwell military academy

Service in her majesties military for a minimum of 3 years

Protection of The Isles of Britannia as stated in the Royal Magical Charter as The Duke of Britannia and Prince of Scotland answerable to her Majesty

….

….

….

"Well my boy, it seems pretty straight forward, any questions?" and at that all those in the station looked at Harry only to discover that he was out cold.

"Ooh great.." said the Commander. "And he's royalty?!"


End file.
